Automobiles are more frequently incorporating anti-collision systems that utilize radio detection and ranging (radar) technology to detect obstructions at the front and possibly also at the sides and rear of a moving vehicle. The anti-collision systems may provide warnings to the vehicle driver or may take an active role in applying the vehicle brakes or adjusting the vehicle speed to avoid collisions.
Such vehicle radar systems in the United States may operate within frequency bands such as 46.7-46.9 GHz or 76.0-77.0 GHz per Federal Communications Commission (FCC) regulations for field disturbance sensors used as vehicle radar systems. The International Telecommunication Union (ITU) also provides recommendations for radio requirement aspects of “advanced vehicle control systems” which includes automotive radar as one such control system. In traffic, although such systems may provide warnings that a vehicle in front is getting too close, or is slowing down, such systems do not provide any information for obstructions that may be located one or more vehicles ahead and possibly around a curve in the road.